The present invention relates to a reel-up/winder and in particular a reel/up winder for use in a paper/board machine.
In reeling or winding of paper or of a corresponding web-like material, commonly a drum winder or a what is called Pope-type reel-up is used. In a drum winder, there are two winding drums, on which the paper roll is formed. The paper roll that is being formed is loaded by means of a rider roll, which is fitted in contact with the top face of the paper roll. From a drum winder, further a winder with a set of belt rolls has been developed, in which one of the winding drums has been substituted for by an arrangement of a support belt. In a Pope-type reel-up, the reel is formed by means of a reel cylinder so that the web is passed through the nip formed between the reel cylinder and the reel spool onto the reel spool.
In the applicant""s FI Patent No. 74,260 (equivalent U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,758), an example is described of a winder with a set of belt rolls placed after a slitter. The device comprises support members for supporting the roll that is being formed at least primarily by means of circumferential support and loading members for keeping the roll against the support members. The support members comprise a winding drum and a mobile support-web member, which supports the roll that is being formed over a considerable length of the circumference. Loading members press the roll against the winding drum and/or against the rigidly or displaceably supported support member of said support-belt member. The support-belt arrangement comprises a frame, to which two support rolls, an alignment roll and a tensioning roll have been attached. On the rolls, an endless support belt is supported, which can also be composed of a number of belts fitted side by side. The roll that is being formed is supported by means of the winding drum as well as by means of the portion of the support belt placed between the support rolls. One of the support rolls and the tensioning roll have been attached to the frame by means of an articulated arm, in which connection the position of the support bell in relation to the roll that is being formed can be regulated.
In the applicant""s FI Patent No. 94,231 (equivalent U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,396), an example is described of a Pope-type reel-up for a machine-width web, which device makes use of a support belt. The reel-up comprises a reel cylinder and a first reel spool, which is in nip contact with the reel cylinder when the web is reeled through the nip onto the first reel spool, and the reel-up comprises a transfer device for the transfer of an empty second reel spool into nip contact with the reel cylinder when the first reel is complete. The reel-up also comprises a belt for supporting the web and for passing the web over the reel cylinder as well as a displaceable belt alignment roll, which has been arranged inside the bell loop and which can be transferred into nip contact with the reel placed on the first reel spool. The reel-up further comprises devices for the transfer of said belt alignment roll and of said first reel, while in nip contact, into a change position so that the web is supported by means of said belt and that the web runs through a nip formed between the belt alignment roll and said first reel.
In the FI Patent 90,853 (Jagenberg Aktiengesellschaft), a loading roll for use in a reeling/winding device has been described, at which the outer face of the roll mantle is provided with a number of grooves extending across its entire width. Said grooves pass favourably as spiral-shaped at an angle of about 15xc2x0 in relation to the longitudinal axis of the loading roll. Any air that has penetrated between the topmost web layer and the winding drum is carried in the grooves through the gap between the loading roll and the reel cylinder. In such a case, the air is distributed evenly, and no detrmental effects, such as folds, occur,
In reeling and winding, air is carried along with the web, which air can form an air cushion in the gap between the reel cylinder and the web in the reeling/winding nip. In the outer face of the mantle of the reel cylinder, it is possible to use relatively narrow, steep and deep grooves parallel to the circumference of the mantle, by means of which grooves the air that is carried into the gap between the web and the reel cylinder can be passed through the nip. In this way, a situation is avoided in which the reel cylinder loses its contact with the web. Out of the gap between the web and the reel/roll that is being formed, air is also always carried along with the web through the reeling/winding nip. This air is carried between the outermost web layer and the reel/roll into the following reeling/winding nip, in which it can easily form an air bag ahead of said reeling/winding nip. In prior-art reeling/winding devices in which a set of belt rolls is used in order to support and/or to carry the reel/roll that is being formed, this air bag is eliminated by means of grooves that have been formed into the outer face of the belt of the set of belt rolls, by means of which grooves the air placed under the outermost web layer is allowed to be discharged through the nip and also to be guided in the axial direction of the roll out of the ends of the reel/roll. Since the belt is worn in operation and since the groove must operate in the same way during the entire service life of the belt, a relatively deep groove must be made into the belt face. This is why the service life of the belt becomes shorter and the noise level higher.
By means of the solution in accordance with the present invention, the air bag can be eliminated ahead of the nip of the set of belt rolls from between the outermost web layer and the reel/roll without necessity to make grooves into the outer face of the belt.
The invention is suitable for use in all such reeling or winding devices in which the roll/reel to be formed on a reel/roll spool is supported by means of at least one support device based on belt support. Of the rolls placed inside the belt loop, one or several can be provided with a groove arrangement in accordance with the invention. At least those rolls placed inside the belt loop which form a nip with the reel/roll to be formed onto a reel/roll spool should preferably be provided with a groove arrangement in accordance with the present invention.
When the grooves are made onto a belt roll that forms a nip in stead of being made onto the belt, the manufacture of the belt is simplified. The belt manufacturer does not need a great number of different tools for the manufacture of belts provided with different grooves. The same belt can be used on belt rolls provided with different groove patterns. A simpler belt also has the consequence that a greater number of manufacturers are willing to manufacture belts, in which case the buyer obtains the advantage of increased competition.